


Jumping to Conclusions

by VirtualDreamer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Equestrian, F/F, SuperCorp, equestrian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualDreamer/pseuds/VirtualDreamer
Summary: Kara is a hardworking showjumping groom with ambition and determination. Lena is a talented rider who has it all handed to her on a plate - or has she?





	Jumping to Conclusions

Kara Danvers is up at 5am and as always, heads down to the yard to feed the horses. This is her favourite time of the day, when the yard is deserted and quiet, the only noises the wicker of the animals as they hear her footsteps and anticipate breakfast. She works her way along the 24 stables, throwing the buckets over the door, and as usual, feeds her own mare last, whispering affectionately as she does.  
Kara has worked for Hank Henshaw, owner of DEO Equestrian, for 6 years now, leaving school and somehow securing herself a job on his staff. She started out mucking out stables desperately learning everything she could, wanting so badly to ride and produce showjumping horses at the very top. This world she joined could be a fickle one, money and a supportive family are essential to success and Kara has neither. What she did have, and what Hank had seen in her very quickly, was talent and a steely determination combined with a willingness to do anything to achieve her goals. He'd been impressed and given her a chance. She'd spent every day since then proving to him how grateful she really was.  
Kara made her way to the office, enjoying the contented sounds of the horses as they tucked into their bucket feed, to check the schedule for the day. Hank's yard was always busy, as well as competing his own International Showjumping horses he also bought and sold, bred and schooled, and trained young riders. Several up and coming competition riders kept their valuable animals with Hank and part of Kara's job was overseeing their care and training. As well as the usual exercise and care regime, today they had 2 riders travelling across state for lessons, the lorry to prepare for a show in 3 days time and a new boarder bringing 2 horses to stable with Hank. It was a hectic lifestyle and a thankless job but Kara wouldn't have it any other way. She adored the animals and her blinding ambition to show jump at Olympic level was well known by her peers. She smiled, thinking of her bay mare, found by Hank for her and bought cheaply because she was a "problem horse", yet now under Kara's guidance and patience, on her way to being a star.  
The new girl bringing her horses today was well known to Kara. Lena Luthor, daughter of one of the richest families in the country, and sister to Alexander who had represented the US at the Olympics aged just 22, was moving to Hank's yard. Lena's horses were worth millions of dollars, the very best her parents could buy for her, however the girl had serious talent of her own. Kara had watched her at shows before - admiring her skill and quiet riding style as she guided her horses effortlessly over the enormous fences. Lena was a perfectionist and expected nothing less for her horses care - it was exciting that she had chosen to board her horses with Hank, and both he, and Kara, were determined to ensure she was happy on the yard.  
She pulled the days duties up on the computer and printed a couple of copies off, just as she heard the sounds of chatter and laughter from the yard as the rest of the staff started to arrive. James, Winn and Maggie were all as passionate about the horses as Kara herself and she trusted them all explicitly with their welfare. James bounced into the office, as ever the morning person, and switched on the kettle.  
"Morning! Started already Supergirl?" He grinned at the blonde, turning to laughter as she scowled at the nickname. Kara waved the printed schedule at him with a frown and announced the potentially most important day in DEO’s calendar.


End file.
